Thoughts of a Lovely Rival
by Sierra Omega
Summary: Okies! New story! I've always been a CCS fan and wanted to try a short story... please read and review! Someone's in love, and doesn't know what to do!


Thoughts of a Lovely Rival  
Author's Notes: Hiya, everyone! New story... I don't know much about Card Captors except for the comics and few episodes I get to see on TV... but please let me know how I did on this!  
  
He sat in the park beneath a large tree at the peak of spring's bloom, but the pink flowers and falling petals were not on his mind. He looked around and saw many couples pass by, sitting on benches, or looking out at the sunset by the bridge. However these he did not notice, either. Actually, they all reminded him of the one thing truly occupying his thoughts... the one person that he knew so well, and yet was a complete mystery to him.  
  
He looked up from his cross-legged position at the clouds of pink flowers absently, his brown hair brushing against eyes of a deeper hue. They were her namesake, these flowers. How fitting... both were breathtakingly beautiful, strong and fragile all at once. Also... somewhat mysterious... though he couldn't figure out why.  
  
He saw her face clearly in his mind's eye, her short brown hair framing a petite, cute face with intense green eyes often lit with joy and merry... It was those eyes that most captivated him, that showed him her compassion for all life and a determination to complete her mission...  
  
...A mission that should have been his from the start. Despite the truths that the Guardian of the Seal had told him over and over, he couldn't understand why the Clow had chosen her instead of himself to capture the cards... He was the one descended from Clow Reed's family, after all! Plus, his powers were better and more powerful than hers...  
  
But that really wasn't a fair judgement for him to make, for he had been training all of his life in the study of magic, whereas she was still an amateur. It really surprised him though to see how much she had grown in her powers since they had first met; she was a natural and a quick learner-- two things a Card Captor needed in battle. He had to admit that though she was reckless; her improvisations were always pulled off as a surprise not only to him but also to everyone else in their little group.  
  
Sakura... The very name sent a tingle down his spine. He remembered his original mission... to take the Clow Cards from her and to eliminate her as competition. Her brother Torii (AN: is that how you spell it?) interrupted the first time he had confronted her, and he was thankful. Had he gotten rid of her then he would never... have fallen in love.  
  
Unlike then, it was clear to him now how he felt. He remembered their first capture together with Raijuu the Thunder Beast. Instead of capturing it himself as he would have done in any other case, he aided her in choosing the card. He didn't even fight her once the creature had been sealed... and he didn't know why. Then, the day after, she had told him off to let her handle the Sword Card even though he had saved her from it already... and then thanked that older guy Julian for HIS help later on...  
  
Talk about brush-offs... she didn't even show any gratitude to him for saving her life. Was it because she hated having him as a rival? But that couldn't be it... a girl like Sakura didn't have it in her to hate anyone, for any reason.  
  
He sighed heavily. He thought that having to live with many sisters and a mother back home in China would prepare him for anything when it came to girls... boy, was he wrong! Sakura was something completely different and new to him, with her bell-like laughter and energetic smiles.  
  
He pulled out the Time Card from a pocket in his jacket and allowed himself a small smirk. He had been tempted to give it to her when he received it, but why give away power? The thing was, she didn't even challenge him for it! That really took a lot of courage, to trust him with such a powerful card and secondly to let him have what was rightfully hers. Yes, he still resented that she got most of them, but anything he could take was good enough.  
  
He wanted to tell her how he felt... but he just couldn't. She would probably reject him to continue pursuing that Julian guy... there was something strange about him... he always managed to pop up at the strangest times... like how he conveniently appeared after the defeat of the Sword Card...  
  
"Hey, Li!" called a voice. It was Zachary, a tall boy with dark hair and ever-smiling face from his class at school. "What are ya doing here? Have you packed for tomorrow's field trip already?"  
  
Ah, yes... the trip to the beach. "No, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Zachary," he responded with a small grin. He quickly shoved the Time Card back in his pocket as he did so, hoping the boy didn't see it.  
  
He didn't, but went on. "Hey, did you know that forgetfulness in some countries of Africa was considered a sign of psychic power? Those who were the most forgetful were considered shamans and were often asked for guidance in their domestic problems..."  
  
Li chuckled to himself. Even taller than Zachary himself were the boy's tall tales. He should be a writer someday, he thought. The way he can come up with stories like that on the spot.  
  
"Come on, Zach," he said. "I need to go home and pack. But I have a feeling I need to find Chelsea first... she's probably looking for you."  
  
"No! Li, don't! She's got her mallet!"  
  
He laughed again. Perhaps on the field trip he'd get a chance to talk to Sakura... at least to find out how she felt about him. He had the feeling that something would happen... and prayed that it was a good thing.  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, it's done! I know its short... I'm thinking of continuing it. Review and let me know if I should! ~Sierra Omega~  



End file.
